


Lost in Lust

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Branding, Gangbang, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, group rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Team Skull breaks Kukui and Ash





	Lost in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord were I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

It had been easy to figure out Professor Kukui's schedule. He'd wake up early, walk his Rockruff, get some coffee, and then head off the Pokemon School. He'd come home late, walk Rockruff again, eat dinner, and go down to the basement to some research, before calling it a day and going to bed. The grunts had been patient in their process. Maybe too patient, because just when they were about to strike, the kid -- Ash Ketchum -- came to live with the Professor. 

It was too late to stop now; they'd have to snatch the boy too.  
Ash was sleeping in just a light pair of trunks with Pikachu on his chest when a pink mist filled the house, it was Sleep Powder.

After filling the house with the Sleep Powder, the grunts returned their various Bug and Poison-type Pok'mon and snuck in, past the out-like-a-light Rockruff, and down to the basement where the Professor has passed out from the Sleep Powder, still sitting at his computer. One grunt climbed the ladder to see the sleeping boy, barely clad in anything, with a sleeping Pikachu and a powered-off Rotomdex.  
The Pokemon were put in special cages and sent away, while the grunts tied up Ash and Kukui.

Within the next five minutes, both males were stuffed on the truck and were driven away. By the time sunrise peaked over the horizon of Alola, the two of them were still sound asleep, in the middle of an old, graffiti-covered mansion, tied together and their backs to each other.  
Kukui was the first to wake up and was shocked to find himself tied naked to Ash. "Ash Wake up!" Kukui shouted in a panic.  
"Hey!" A grunt surged forward, from the darkness, "Shut the fuck up." He turned, and yelled out through the door, "One's awake!"  
Ash groaned as he woke up confused and started wiggling before panic sat in and he struggled even harder.

As Ash awoke, the room filled with various male grunts, all sneering and growling like animals. A younger, blond boy waited in the corner, glaring at Ash specifically. Then, came in Guzma.  
"Guzma, What the fuck is the meaning of this" Kukui glared at his former friend, worried about what would happen to Ash and himself.

"Relax, Kukui. We won't hurt you... much." He grinned, "It's the rage now all over the world, the region's big bad criminal organization snatches up the local Professor and makes them their, well, bitch. Team Rocket's already gotten Oak and Elm. Magma and Aqua keep sharing Birch. Rowan was Galactic's slut before this actually became the norm, and Sycamore was Lysandre's bitch back when they were kids. You should've, honestly, been expecting this."  
"Let the boy go he is not even an assistant so he has nothing to do with this" Kukui demanded trying to at least save Ash.

"We can't have any witnesses, Kukui. It would have just been you if you hadn't taken the kid in." Guzma smirked, "But him showing up seems to have riled up my grunts here, so maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Maybe we'll snag that adorable little dancer of yours... Kiawe, right? Yeah. A lot of my grunts liked him."  
"Guzma!" Kukui growled his nails digging into his palms as he glared wishing to punch the man.

"Kukui!" Guzma growled back, cracking a laugh following it. "Ha-Ha!"  
Ash was wiggling trying to get free close to tears from the fear.

"Gladion, baby, hold the boy down, will you? I need to get the branding iron." Guzma turned and stepped back into the shadows, and out of the room. While Gladion -- the blond boy that took an interest in Ash -- stepped up.  
Ash tried to bite the blonde when he was moved only to get slapped in the face and told to shut up.

"I'm the only one that can bite, understand?" Gladion grabbed Ash's jaw forcefully and yanked it up, forcing him to stare into his intimidating eyes. "Nod if you understand, bitch."  
Ash was crying in pain and refusing to nod while Kukui said "Please I will not fight just stop and let him go"

"No." Gladion barked. "He's going to be broken just as much -- if not fucking more -- than you, Professor."  
Guzma chuckled from the shadows, and emerged with a red-hot branding iron; the symbol at the end of it was the symbol of Team Skull, with the words: "Team Skull Slut" written within the design.  
Ash struggled harder actually managing to bite Gladion's hand, While Kukui struggled trying to get free to save Ash.

"Stay still, or else I might mess up!" Guzma hollered, waving around the branding iron just as Gladion brutally smacked Ash across his face, cursing from the painful bite.  
Shocked Ash froze as Guzma pushed the Branding Iron against his ass making him scream till his voice was hoarse.

The grunts around hooted and hollered with joy as Guzma pulled away and showed off the sizzling scar.  
Ash whimpered in Gladion's grip the burning still causing him pain, "Please, make it stop Please" Ash begged between sobbing hiccups.  
"I have the perfect solution," Gladion smirked, reaching down and squeezing Ash's limp cock, hard.  
Moving into the hand Ash whimpered as his cock was squeezed by the strong boy's hand.

Meanwhile, Guzma turned the branding iron to Kukui.  
Kukui sobbed as his tan ass was branded by his former friend, the betrayal made it sting so much worse.

"You boys are gonna be one helluva fun time," Guzma hollered. "It's settled. That little Kiawe is getting snatched up real soon."  
Ash was whimpering as his ass was humped by Gladion.

Without a care for the blood-red branding, Gladion gripped Ash by the hips and forcefully slammed his bulge, still separated by his ripped jeans and underwear, harshly against the boy's ass.  
"Please, I will do anything just stop the pain" Ash begged in broken cries as he was tortured. Kukui was forced to watch.

"Gladion, why don't you let the Professor help the poor, aching boy," Guzma smirked.  
Kukui glared at Guzma and swore to get him one day.

"Ah, ah, ah... Your little buddy here needs you, Kukui. I'm sure you don't want to see him suffer..." Guzma smirked.  
"I am sorry Ash" Kukui said as he bent down to gently suck on Ash's soft cock and balls.

Guzma quickly told a few grunts to record it and upload to every porn site in Alola.  
Ash being a virgin was slowly losing his grip on reality as pleasure and pain blended together and small moans slipped from his lips.

Gladion quickly stripped, and aligned his dry dick with Ash's twitching, virgin hole.  
Ash moaned as the dry cock was forced into his hole, his own cock reaching 3 inches hard in the professor's mouth.

"Moan what you are," Gladion hissed, poking at the burning insignia on Ash's ass as he furiously plows him.  
In a low voice came the word Slut, as Ash pushed back on the thrusting cock.

"That's right, bitch..." Gladion mercilessly fucked Ash raw, until he came hard inside the no-longer virgin asshole.  
Ash drooled as his own body spasmed in a dry orgasm.

Guzma stripped himself and was now aligning his cock with Kukui's twitching, not-at-all-a-virgin entrance.  
"Fuck" Kukui cursed as his hole was fucked and he was pulled away from Ash, as the grunts descended on the boy.

The grunts -- all naked, now -- forced their cocks across every inch of skin.  
Ash moaned and begged "More please more" lost to the lust.

The night went on like that, with Ash and Kukui getting fucked and fucked and fucked until they could only moan with need and want for more and more...  
As the sun rose, Ash and Kukui had been reduced to cum sluts only able to smile and beg for more even though they were covered in cum from head to toe and looked pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
